Answers
by rinalii
Summary: Luke pesters Angela for answers. Oneshot, Implied Luke x Angela; can be viewed as friendship.


_This is kind of crap. Finished it in about twenty minutes, meh. _

_EDIT: Thanks for pointing out the typo, Diego! :)_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harvest Moon.

* * *

"Angela?"

The girl heaved a sigh, and puffed her cheeks despondently.

"Angela?"

This time, he tried poking her cheek with a gloved hand to see if he could get a response. However, the girl just swatted it away as if it were a bothersome fly.

"ANGELAAAAA! ?" She covered her ears protectively, as she felt her eardrums throb. Luke had projected enthusiasm_—too much _of it_____________—_into his voice.

"Not now, Luke! I'm busy," she said with slight impatience, crinkling her brow at him. She then picked up her axe and exerted her strength against the stubborn tree trunk.

"Aw, come on now! You're going to wear yourself out if you keep working like that! Come with me, let's have some fun!"

Without hesitation, he aimed to grab her hand_____—_Although, she purposefully avoided the contact; turning her back on him, and pretending to be immersed in the tree trunk she was chopping. "Sorry, I... don't really feel like having fun today. If you want, you can just go on without me."

"Huh... why?" Luke questioned, raising an eyebrow quizzically. He whistled lowly after a while, when she didn't give him a response. "Well, whatever! I guess I'll just wait here, then!" He exclaimed boisterously, using one of the tree stumps as a chair.

"You don't have to do that." Angela swallowed, attempting to hide her guilt.

Luke smiled goofily, giving her a thumbs-up gesture. "I know I don't have to, but I want to! It's more fun to do things when it's with you!"

Angela didn't protest this time... Instead, her face turned into a hue of bright red. For once, Luke was in deep thought as he tapped his index finger on his chin. How odd, she wasn't acting like her usual self. He could sense that something was _definitely _wrong. "...You're acting weird today, Angela."

"I'm not," she snapped.

"What's the matter?" Luke asked, voice laced with concern.

"Nothing."

"Is it me?"

"No."

"Have I done something wrong?"

"No."

Luke may not be the brightest crayon in the box; but according to her two-syllable answers, it didn't take a genius to figure out that she wasn't being completely honest with him. "You sure?"

"Mhmm.."

"You promise?"

Her shoulders dropped as a sigh escaped from her lips. For some reason, Angela couldn't seem to bring herself to answer that question dishonestly. It would be like breaking a promise. The fact that Luke was very naive and gullible just made her feel as if she would be taking advantage of him.

So, she decided to go with honesty. No matter how petty it seemed. "Well, it's just..."

Luke bore his gold irises onto her, sitting quietly and waiting for her explanation.

"This morning, someone paid a visit to my farm. It was... Selena," she clenched her teeth as she mouthed the name, "and she was so rude to me..."

"Really? Why?" Luke couldn't help but ask. He'd spoken to the dancer once before. Sure, she had seemed a bit... cranky and demanding. Though, Luke didn't take her as the type who would pay a visit to someone just to verbally abuse them.

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell you this, Luke." Angela's frown deepened. "But if you really want to know—She told me she likes you, and came to me for advice."

Luke's jaw dropped, as his eyes nearly popped out in shock. "Ehh! ? Really! ? SHE likes ME?"

Angela laughed, amused by his reaction. "You don't have to sound so shocked about it."

"It's just, wow, I think it's... wierd, that's all," Luke stated, scratching his bandanna with confusion. "I mean, I don't even know her that well! I only spoke to her that one time... and I think I made her mad, cause she started yelling. Something about how I should ask her for her name and other things."

"Yeah..." Angela's voice reverted into a softer, contemplating tone as her laughter ceased. "That sounds like something she'd do, alright."

"What do you think she meant when she said 'other things'?" Luke questioned, a finger hovering over his lips.

"Um, well, who knows! ?" Angela said with a wide grin.

After that, it was quiet for a while as Angela decided to get back to her chores and chop down more trees. Luke noted that she seemed to feel a little... relieved. Nonetheless, he was glad to see that she was in a much better mood.

"So then... what do you think of Selena?" the rancher girl asked out of the blue.

"She's okay, I guess?" Luke replied, though it came out more like a question. He wasn't really sure if there was a hidden meaning behind her words.

"You know what I mean," Angela stated. "Are you interested? Do you like her, too?"

Luke shrugged. "Well... no, not really. I'm surprised that she even likes me to begin with! I'm kind of a fool, and I don't seem like the type of guy she'd fall for! I can't really imagine myself being with her, either... She looks like one of those women that are really hard to please!"

"Is that right?" Angela laughed, and had the look of someone who had just been relieved of a heavy burden.

"OH YEAH!" Luke clapped his hands together dramatically. "I forgot to ask... what advice did you give her anyway?" Luke asked.

"Advice to who about what?" Angela feigned obliviousness.

"You know, with Selena. And how she told you that she likes me!" Luke grinned, pumping a fist into the air. Angela smiled without giving him a verbal response, keeping the answer to that question a secret.


End file.
